goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja-Rina-Mina Misbehaves at the Movies
Plot Ninja-Rina-Mina wants Gabby to take her to see 47 Meters Down: Uncaged, but Gabby said he has a lot of chores to get done, and they're saving money for Christmas Shopping in December. At the movies, Ninja-Rina-Mina begins to throw a tantrum when the clerk gives them tickets to see The Gumazing Gum Girl, due to the fact that The Gumazing Gum Girl got better reviews. So, Ninja-Rina-Mina talks back to Gum Girl. And Gum Girl told Ninja-Rina-Mina in the car that she won't get anything because of her bad attitude. Ninja-Rina-Mina got grounded and has to go to bed early. Transcript * Gabby: Hey Ninja-Rina-Mina, since it's Saturday, what would you like to do? * Ninja-Rina-Mina: Can we go to the movie theater to see 47 Meters Down: Uncaged? * Gabby: No. I have a lot of chores to do today. You also have a lot of chores to do at home as well. And we're also saving money for Christmas Shopping in December. * Ninja-Rina-Mina: But Gabby, I hate chores. Besides, I hate the way that I was treating like Cinderella, so let's go see 47 Meters Down: Uncaged! * Gabby: Ninja-Rina-Mina, for the last time, the answer is no. You can either do the chores we're all doing at home, or you will have nothing at all. * Dr. Gomez: Hey Gabriella, the house's clean! * Gabby: Did you hear that, Ninja-Rina-Mina? The house is clean. That means we can go. * Ninja-Rina-Mina: Yay! * (At the movies) * Clerk: Welcome to the movies. What would you like to see today? * Ninja-Rina-Mina: Can we have two movie tickets to see 47 Meters Down: Uncaged, please? * Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but 47 Meters Down: Uncaged got a few bad reviews because nobody really likes 47 Meters Down. * Ninja-Rina-Mina: What? Is this some kind of a joke? * Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about two movie tickets for The Gumazing Gum Girl instead? That movie got much better reviews than 47 Meters Down: Uncaged did. The Gumazing Gum Girl has positive ratings on the Rotten Tomatoes website, and it's Disney's Full-Length Animated Feature. Oh, and it's also based on The Gumazing Gum Girl, a children's book series by Rhode Montijo. * Ninja-Rina-Mina: No. I want what i want, so give it to me right now. * Gum Girl: Ninja-Rina-Mina, you better not act like a 3 year old kid. We can either see my movie, or you can have nothing at all. * Ninja-Rina-Mina: WELL, FACE IT YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE A LOSER! COME ON NOW. AND HUG ME, YOU LITTLE. * Gum Girl: That's it! We're going home. * (In the car) * Ninja-Rina-Mina: (crying) * Gum Girl: Stop crying Ninja-Rina-Mina, I've told you that if you kept acting up. Then you're not getting anything. * Ninja-Rina-Mina: But Gum Girl... * Gum Girl: Be quiet! I don't want to another word from you. I would rather done the dishes today if i knew if you're going to misbehave at the movies again. And i'm never taking you anywhere else ever again. When we get home, you're going to bed. * (At Ninja-Rina's home) * Ninja-Rina: Ninja-Rina-Mina, your behavior was terrible. And now you're grounded until Thanksgiving. This means no more TV, no more video games, no more computer, no more public places of any kind, no more junk food, and no more anything else except for going to and go home from school, eating healthy food like proteins, grains, dairy, bottles of water, fruits, and vegetables, doing chores at home, reading books that is for school, and that's it. Go to bed right now and don't come out until the 1st day of school begins in the fall. My mom won't be happy with you when they get home. * Ninja-Rina-Mina: (running upstairs) Nooooooooo! Category:All Ninja-Rina-Mina deserves Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Disney Category:Episodes featuring Rhode Montijo's characters Category:Videos